phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry and Phineas' relationship
Perry and his owner Phineas have shared a very close and loving bond as a pet and owner for five years. Perry's Impression of Phineas Perry is very protective of Phineas, as well as with the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family. If he is ever in danger, Perry will stop at nothing to save him ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). He was quite upset to be leaving Phineas and the family in order to work on a new nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"), and was also upset and regretful when he reveals to Phineas his secret identity, causing Phineas to become angry and feel used. One great example is Perry's dream in which he loses each of his owners ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). He wakes up abruptly, hoping it's not true. Phineas reassures him it was probably just a dream and they go back to sleep in his bed, both smiling. Phineas's Impression of Perry Phineas cares very deeply about Perry, like any other boy and his pet. It was Phineas who noticed Perry at the O.W.C.A. animal shelter, and has been his owner for five years. Phineas is completely unaware of Perry's secret life as an agent, and often says that he "doesn't do much". Phineas was worried when Perry went missing in order to fight The Regurgitator, not understanding what had happened ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). He could also recognize Perry from other platypuses even though they all looked the same (with a few exceptions, such as a platypus with a beret and a duck with a beaver-tail taped onto it). This shows the closeness he had to his pet. When they traveled to the 2nd Dimension, Phineas was very affected by the revelation of Perry being a secret agent (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). He was hurt when Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 stated that Perry had been using him and his family as a cover. Phineas then becomes furious with Perry as he thought that their friendship was nothing but a lie. He was also disappointed when Perry still decided to go off secretly (although Phineas was unaware that Perry was going to surrender himself to Doofenshmirtz so that he would not hurt the boys) and sadly telling him to go ahead and leave as he lost trust in him. However, he quickly got over it when he found out that Perry was captured by Doofenshmirtz-2 and wanted to save him although he had the chance to go back to his dimension. By the end of the day, Phineas apologized to Perry, they reconciled and Phineas's faith in Perry was restored as the reason Perry had to hide his identity to prevent being relocated and never see Phineas or Ferb again. He and the rest of his friends even chose to give up their best day ever by erasing that day from their memories (not before hugging good-bye) so that Phineas is able to keep Perry by his side, showing that Perry is extremely important in his life. Phineas' deep connection with Perry is also detailed when the Flynn-Fletcher family goes to Africa ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). While hanging on vines in the Unchartered Gorge with Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, Phineas saw Perry down the gorge and insisted to find him, despite the others saying that Perry was left home and there was no way that Perry could come all the way to Africa. Phineas was worried that Perry could be in danger and said to his friends that Perry is for him more than a pet, but a friend. Phineas kept searching for Perry and endangered his safety multiple times to get him. At the end of the day, Phineas finally found Perry and was overjoyed to see his pet again. He seems to be rather concerned about Perry, as when Buford poured grape juice on him, he quickly scolds Buford and dries him up, knowing the fact that nothing should be poured over platypuses. ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:P